


The Cloth

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Ferdinand returns to the monastery after a peaceful ride, but his handkerchief is missing and he must wipe away his sweat.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Felannie server Drabbles week 5. prompt: misunderstandings
> 
> also posted for Fire emblem week 1 drabbles, under the same prompt

“Hiya Ferdinand, back from your ride?” Caspar approached the noble casually, as if they’d known each other for years, which, of course, they had.

“Yes, I have just returned, and might I say it is a lovely day. I fear I may have overdone it, however, would you happen to have a spare handkerchief? I am embarrassed to admit it, but it seems I dropped mine somewhere.”

Ferdinand felt foolish. This boy was untidy, almost slovenly. His attitude was agreeable, and he had an upstanding work ethic, but his physical appearance was somewhat lacking.

“You’re in luck! I just found a spare handkerchief in the training hall. I’ve used it, but if you don’t mind it being a little damp you can have it.”

Caspar produced a slightly damp, blue cloth before hurrying on his way. Normally, Ferdinand wouldn’t dream of using someone else’s handkerchief, however he decided to make an exception this time. He was about to leave the stables when Sylvain returned, apparently from a ride of his own.

“Ah, Sylvain. I see we had similar ideas, it is a beautiful day for a ride is it not?” Ferdinand smiled warmly. Sylvain could be a bit much to handle at times, but there was something about his smile that was capable of winning over even the most stubborn of hearts. 

“Yeah, I’ll say. The scenery was especially nice today, with all the girls starting to change their wardrobe now that the cold months are ending.” He laughed, though he stopped when he saw Ferdinand’s unimpressed expression.

“Indeed.” Ferdinand tried to scowl at the red haired miscreant, however he decided to move forward rather than dwelling on the boy’s remark. “In any case, I have a cloth here if you would like to use it to clean yourself off.”

“Well, I couldn’t possibly turn down an offer from you.” Sylvain took the cloth, but rather than using it for its intended purpose, he made a face at it and then looked at Ferdinand with an odd expression. Was that… pride?

“What have we here. I may have misjudged you Ferdinand Von Aeiger. So tell me, who’s the lady?” He looked expectantly at Ferdinand, who took a moment to realize the implication in his words.

“Why, there is no lady of course. If you are going to make baseless accusations, then I must be on my way.” He started to walk away, but Sylvain blocked his path.

“Of course, I meant no harm by it. If you don’t want to tell me who’s undershirt this is, then I’ll gladly let it go.” 

Undershirt? That couldn’t be. Ferdinand was certain he would recognize an undershirt if he saw one, and even more certain he wouldn’t have mistakenly wiped his sweat with one. 

“Would you… let me see that for a moment Sylvain?” Sylvain obliged, handing the cloth to Ferdinand. After inspecting it, Ferdinand realized with horror that he was telling the truth.

“Sylvain, you do not understand. I would never… That is to say I had no idea what this really was. Caspar gave it to me and-” 

“So you’re telling me you and Caspar make a habit of sharing women’s undershirts?” Sylvain smiled wryly at Ferdinand. “Whatever you say Ferdinand, I’ll leave you to your fun. You know where to find me if you need advice.” 

Sylvain winked, patted Ferdinand on the shoulder, and then walked away, whistling and pulling out his own handkerchief. Ferdinand was left alone at the stables, holding someone’s blue undershirt, wishing he were anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so there is some debate about if it's an undershirt or another cloth that Dorothea would have (I've seen a few ideas) but I decided to go with undershirt because it fits better with the innocent vibes I wanted this fic to have.


End file.
